Secret Sender
by JRock-Chik
Summary: Winter is a time to celebrate what you have, and thank those who have given it to you. But gifts come in all shapes and sizes, and just because you think it means one thing doesn't mean it truly does. Their dream could be your nightmare.OneShot.


Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or SIP(M). I only own this plot, which sadly isn't much.

Mahono: This story has implied Tetsu Suzu and implied Tetsu Saya. Kind of. Not really, but I put it as a warning incase any of you guys have minds that make it one. This is a Oneshot and will not be worked on further. That's just how it works. Now I hope you enjoy this story and R&R!

* * *

**_Secret Sender_**

_--_

A brilliant winter wind blew through the Shinsengumi Headquarters twirling snowflakes into pretty designs in the air. Snow was thick on the ground covering the normal green in a frothy white. The verandas had all been swept clean of snow, but every now and then flakes would fall off the tilled roof and litter the wood. One small redhead just hoped that his master wouldn't be so nitpicky today that he would demand that he sweep those off as well.

The cold was biting and uncomfortable even in with the many layers Tatsu had forced on him, but Tetsu didn't mind. The young redhead leaned against one of the veranda beams and scanned the grounds for life. Today was a slow day. There hadn't been any calls to battle and it seemed even _he_ had decided to take a break in honor of the winter solstice.

Tetsunosuke shook his head trying to banish his thoughts of that other boy. Instead he concentrated on trying to get rid of the wet snow that had sloshed onto his messy hair. He moved back further under the cover of the overhanging roof and began strolling along the veranda. Tetsu sighed as he watched the other members go about their day. It was weird how snow always made people so chipper even if they were part of an army bent on slaughtering those who opposed the Tokugawa reign. It was just too hard to keep from smiling during this time of year.

There were many things Tetsu loved about the winter; snow, snowmen, snow angles, winter solstice presents. Those were usually the best parts. Then there were things he didn't like how Tatsu always got on his back about catching a cold from the snow; and how he was always right. Even so, he couldn't help but look forward to tonight.

About a week or so ago Okita, a rather feminine but well renowned captain of the Shinsengumi, told Tetsu about a game that they played around this time every year at the Shinsengumi. He called it "Secret Senders". The point of the game was for everyone to be given one name, and with that name they'd have to go out and buy one present for that person. Simple really. Hijikata had always objected to the game though and refused to play. He said stubbornly every year that it was a bad idea. 'An enemy could easily swipe one of the gifts and replace it with something dangerous' Okita quoted the commander in a masculine tone that did not fit his slight frame. The Captain just giggled and smiled explaining that even though Hijikata put up a fight every year Okita always made sure he got the older man's ticket. It seemed that Hijikata did the same, though he proclaimed it was only for Souji's protection. Personally Tetsu thought that the Commander was paranoid. He also thought that Hijikata was just a cranky old man who wanted to suck the fun out of everyone else, but that was another story.

As Tetsu made his way about the quarters he thought about the present that he was expected to give. He'd gotten Susumu's ticket. The spiky haired no eye browed ninja was so cold it was hard to think of what to get him as a gift.

_"I'll just give him some makeup."_ Tetsu decided in his mind. Susumu wouldn't mind, he crossdressed all the time anyways. If nothing else Tetsu could tell him that he wanted to give him something that he'd actually use. Besides it wasn't as if he was as easy as Okita. Give Mr. Okita a baggy of sweets and he'd think you're the kindest person in all of Kyoto. Easy and cheep, Tetsu wished Hijikata wasn't such a worrywart so he could've gotten Okita's ticket.

Tetsunosuke pulled the crumpled slip of paper out of his hamaka and looked down at it. For a moment he thought he should feel a little guilty for wanting to get Susumu such a shanty gift, but then he shrugged his shoulders ridding himself of the worry. It's not like Susumu could actually use anything else.

A sudden pressure came down on Tetsu's head with a thunk. "Don't even think of getting me some half assed gift like makeup, mutt." A chilling voice told him.

Tetsu jumped and spun around on the stranger who had come upon him while he was in deep thought. "Su…Susumu!" He hissed, "God, you scared the hell out of me!"

The small redhead glared up at his slanted eyed friend. He always hated how Susumu had towered over him even though they were the same age. It wasn't even as if the boy had a better build than him either; the ninja just had longer limbs and torso. It also bugged him how Susumu had this uncanny ability to popup both when you least expected him too, and when you least _wanted_ him to. All came with the occupation of a ninja he supposed.

Tetsu turned around again and started walking again. "Besides, who even says I got your ticket?" With a huge smirk placed on his face Tetsu shoved the slip back into his shirt.

"You want to know who I got?" Tetsu taunted, "Well I ain't tellin' ya! It's a _secret_. Mr. Okita said I should guard it with my life and—" Tetsu was stopped by a rough yank on his ponytail.

"I'm a spy." Susumu told him coolly, "It's my job to find out secrets." He let go of the smaller boy's hair. "I know who everyone's getting a gift from."

Rubbing his sore scalp Tetsu grumbled. "That's not very fun then." Susumu just shrugged and walked on.

"Just remember mutt, get me makeup or a kimono and I'll kill you." The spy told Tetsu over his shoulder before disappearing around the bend of the veranda. Come and gone like the wind, it was a good thing Susumu was strong Tetsu mused. If not he might just be swept away by that wind and never return.

Tetsunosuke folded his arms in a childish pout. "Great…now what will I get him?"

--

Midmorning turned into afternoon and the festivities began. Paper lanterns hung outside in decoration. Inside closed ricepaper doors and lit braziers kept the party warm. The room was loud and crowded with nearly every Shinsengumi member occupying the large training hall. Everyone was enjoying themselves while opening presents and drinking hot sake. This was one of the largest Winter Solstice turnouts that they had ever had.

Near the middle of the hall three men of varying heights stood in a small group. The shortest was a small freckled man with a catlike grin, named Shinpachi. He was tiny in all aspects, and his hair was a short rusty orange that made his head look like a large tomato. The other two were Sanosuke and Heisuke. Sanosuke was a big guy with two scars that ran across his cheek and another one on his stomach from an unsuccessful attempt at suicide. He had dark unruly hair that he tied back in short ponytail and a few rough whiskers sticking out of his chin. Heisuke was the youngest; a thin man of average height and build who had small eyes and long brown hair that rested on his head in a topknot. He had short bangs on either side of his face and a thin scar running down the middle of his forehead. All three of them were close friends, and the biggest pranksters of the Shinsengumi. To them tonight was hardly any different than any other night. Basically it was another chance to stir up trouble and have some fun; only now they got presents.

"What the," Shinpachi stuttered, "Who the hell would give me a cookbook as a present?" He glowered.

"Someone who's tired of eating lumpy miso soup perhaps?" Heisuke snicker.

"Hey I'm a good cook!" the shorter man snapped haughtily glaring up at his friend. "I'd like to see you try it." He challenged with a superior smirk.

Heisuke laughed in good nature. "Nah, that's ok. I'll leave the cooking to the ladies." He stated with an implied jest.

Shinpachi cocked his fist back to punch Heisuke in the shoulder when Sanosuke interrupted the fuming midget. "At least you can use your gift Shin." Sanosuke sulked as he held out his gift for his friends to see. "I think it's an instrument." He mused.

He shook the object roughly causing the beads on it to clack together noisily as they slid on the wires that held them inside the wooden frame. "But it's pretty crappy considering that it can only play one note."

Both Heisuke and Shinpachi just stood silent wonder for a moment and watched Sanosuke try to 'play' his present.

"Umm…Sano." Shinpachi looked up at his friend. "That's an abacus."

"Either way you have to wonder _why_ somebody would give _you_ that for a present." Heisuke muttered.

Sanosuke shrugged and shoved the abacus into his shirt. "So what did you get Heisuke?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen yours yet." Shinpachi looked over curiously at his friend.

Heisuke hugged a medium sized wooden crate to his chest grinning. "Oh don't worry you'll see it later tonight."

Sanosuke bent over and stuck his nose near the crates top sniffing it like a dog. "Smells good!"

Shinpachi leaned closer as well and poked the crate. "Why do we have to wait until tonight?" He asked as he tried to slowly lift the lid

"Because," Heisuke told him snatching the box away and slamming the lid closed, "I'm going to use it during our own winter solstice tradition." He grinned.

A wide grin spread across Sanosuke's face, "Can we do what we did last time?"

Heisuke smiled up at him, "Of course! Last time was our best ever! Not to mention that Shinpachi actually took his time last year."

Shinpachi glared at Heisuke. "At least I could walk afterwards."

Sanosuke chuckled lightly while rubbing his chin. "I remember our first time."

"Good times." Heisuke sighed. Looking down at Shinpachi he grinned impishly, "That year you did it so fast, you were really scared huh?"

"I was not! What the hell was there to be scared about? And why the hell do you guys keep referring to it as 'the tradition' or 'that time' why not just say we were—" Shinpachi stopped when a cold hard hand came down roughly on his shoulder.

"As interesting as you three's relationship is," Hijikata growled, "I'd implore you to keep it to your selves and shut up."

"But…but…." Shinpachi stammered for a minute then stopped.

From behind him Shinpachi could hear Heisuke's muffled laughter. He tried to think of why he was in trouble and why Heisuke was laughing. Then he went over their conversation in his head and it clicked. Shinpachi whipped his head around to glare behind him. Heisuke was doubled over clutching his gift to his stomach with one arm and covering his mouth with his free hand. Sanosuke was curiously prodding the younger man trying to find out what was so funny. Turning his head back around Shinpachi faced the commander. With a solemn 'Yes sir,' he waited until Hijikata left them. He wasn't satisfied but he had grown accustom to the trio's weirdness so he let it go without further lashing. Shinpachi whirled around on his friend and glared. Heisuke couldn't stop laughing.

"S-sorry Shinpachi," Heisuke snickered, "I just couldn't resist. I mean at least Sano played along."

The redhead shook his head and groaned. "New topic, _please_."

Sanosuke quirked his head to the side. He wasn't looking at Shinpachi but over him when he asked, "Hey Shin, what did ja' get Puppy Boy anyways?"

"What? Oh…right…Tetsu's present." Shinpachi stammered, "Well funny story really…"

"You forgot to get Tetsu a present?" Heisuke gasped.

"I didn't forget!" Shinpachi shot back. "Do you realize how hard it is to find a present for that kid? I mean the only thing he ever really wanted was his swords and he's got them now, and if I got him candy or something he'd get pissed off thinking I'm treating him like a kid!" Shinpachi sighed exasperated. He really had tried to find a present for their little puppy this year, but nothing seemed to appropriate.

Heisuke dropped his hand down on Shinpachi's head and grinned. "Well, it looks like you're off the hook this year." He stated turning his friends head around so he could see Tetsu at the other end of the room. "Looks like Okita saved your butt."

--

Susumu sat leaning against the wall as Tetsu pulled out a present with his name on it. He was a bit surprised, he had known that Shinpachi was Tetsu's Secret Sender, but he had been certain that Shinpachi had never gotten the kid a present. Susumu had anticipated Tetsu sulking for the night so he had a small gift tucked away in his sleeve, a thin box containing sword polish. What was he supposed to do with it now?

Tetsu was beaming with glee just staring at his unopened gift.

"Open it already." Susumu stated a little impatient. He wanted to know who got Tetsu's gift; maybe the present itself would hold a clue. Tetsu ignored his friend's angry scowl, but opened his gift anyways. Now they could get somewhere, Susumu rolled his eyes.

A quick tug at the loose end of the knotted cloth revealed a plane wooden crate. The top lifted off easily as Tetsu opened the package eagerly. The top clattered noisily to the ground as Tetsu looked inside.

An eyebrow quirked up in slight intrigue as Susumu leaned over to get a peek inside. "Strange…" He muttered silently to himself.

Tetsu reached into the crate and pulled out a long white cloth. Holding it out in front of his face he examined it for a few seconds. He began to wrap it around his neck slowly in a slight fascination. The scarf was much to long for him, and the weave wasn't all that smooth either. It felt course against his neck, but it was rather warm. The cloth reached up to cover his mouth and half his nose. It was perfect for a cold winter's night like this one. Even still Tetsu had to wonder, who would give him something like this? He pressed the cloth close to his face.

The scarf held a peculiar sent that sent a jolt of electricity running through his limbs. Tetsu's eyes glazed over as he let his mind flutter back into his subconscious. Visions sailed past his eyes, but all were blurred beyond recognition. However the emotions that they brought were irrefutable. Happiness, laughter, smiles, innocence… Tetsu's eyes drooped as these emotions ran through him.

"Stained…."

Tetsunosuke's eyes snapped up drawing him back to reality. "What?" He stuttered. Susumu looked up at Tetsu holding one edge of the scarf between his thumb and forefingers.

"It's stained." Susumu said repeating himself as he adverted his gaze back to the cloth.

Susumu let the cloth slip through his fingers as he leaned back, a small quirk at the edge of his lips. "Some one gave you a used gift." He jabbed.

"Sh..shut up!" Tetsu snapped shakily. He stroked the stain Susumu had pointed out between his fingers. It was faded, not as though it had been washed out, but as if it had just settled in there. A reddish-brown, Tetsu tried not to think of what could have caused it.

Susumu looked Tetsu's figured up and down in cool detachment. "It's too big for you," he stated, "your head looks like its being swallowed whole." The shinobi's head cocked to the side.

"Stained and it doesn't even fit right," he continued looking away from the small redhead, "Someone sure put a lot of thought into _that_ gift."

"I like it!" Tetsu huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

Trying to move away from the topic of his present Tetsu began to turn the tables. "If you're so big on judging gifts why don't you open yours and see what your Sender thinks of you!"

--

Shinpachi turned back around after watching Tetsu open his present. He had to remember to thank the gods later for making sure Tetsu had gotten a gift. He didn't even want to think about what might have happened if Tetsu had ended this night empty handed.

"You know you really should thank Okita." Heisuke nudged his small friend grinning.

"Yeah," Sanosuke boomed, "He saved your ass from the wrath of Puppy boy!" Both men echoed Shinpachi's own thoughts unknowingly. Sometime Shinpachi had to wonder if one day they would all just mutate together into one horrible entity with a pranking fetish. What chaos would plague the Shinsengumi then? He tried not to think on that too much.

Shinpachi hung his head in mock shame; "Man I guess I have to now huh?" a slight smile was on his face. The shortest captain took one glance towards the purple haired commander and dispelled any thoughts of immediately thanking the man. Hijikata was like a frickin' guard dog when it came to his precious pupil.

"Maybe later," Shinpachi laughed hastily.

Heisuke laughed, "I have a feeling no one but Hijikata is going to get within ten feet of Okita tonight! Though that might just be a good part of Hijikata's ploy…" Heisuke mused wickedly.

Shinpachi and Sanosuke screwed their faces into expressions of disgust. "Ugh…Heisuke that's just too much even for me." Sanosuke whined

Heisuke laughed in the background as Shinpachi glanced over at Tetsunosuke and his ninja friend. He was kind of curious as to why Okita would get Tetsunosuke such a gift. He had more expected the First Commander to give the little guy a bag full of sweets or something. Besides that Shinpachi had never thought of Tetsu as one you would give clothes to, but then again he did seem to at least appreciate the gift. That in itself was weird. Shinpachi ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe he was just overanalyzing the whole situation.

Sanosuke doubled over to mach his eyesight to that of Shinpachi's. "Ya think Susumu knows who got Puppy boy that gift?"

"Probably," Shinpachi said, "the guy's nosier than we are. He probably knows who got what form who for everyone in the group!"

"Well we might as well go tell Puppy Boy who got him the gift so he can properly thank Okita, and properly yell at you Shin!" Heisuke gleamed.

--

"What part of 'don't get me girly crap' didn't you get?" Susumu glowered.

"Hey, you only told me not to get you make-up or a dress," Tetsu countered, "and perfume isn't either of those!"

"Besides" Tetsu muttered under his breath, "nobody'll believe you're a chick if you smell." Susumu's reply was to soundly crack his fist against Tetsu's skull.

Tetsu fell over cradling his poor bruised head in agony. "What was that for!" Tetsu cried in anger, unshed tears weld up in his eyes.

"For being an idiot…" Susumu told him plainly. Susumu whipped his head to the side suddenly on edge. The sound of half a dozen footsteps clambering towards them gave the shinobi a sense of foreboding. "Great more idiots…" Susumu cursed under his breath once he realized who it was. Damn the trio.

Sanosuke, Heisuke, and Shinpachi stopped before the couple and saluted them mockingly in a rather obnoxious greeting. Immediately the trio swarmed around their small warrior completely pushing Susumu out of the circle.

"Watcha' got there Puppy Boy?" Sanosuke asked. He was bent over at the waist, his large hand on top of the youngest Ichimura's wild head of hair. It was almost as if he was pushing the little guy into the ground, trying to make him shorter than he already was.

"It's an umm…scarf." Tetsu mumbled casting wild glances about. He clutched the cloth tightly in his small fists keeping it close to his face. It was his present! No way he'd let the Trio get a hold of it. They'd probably do something really nasty to it.

Heisuke's sneaky smile didn't make Tetsu feel any better either. "And what a lovely little scarf it is! You know you really should thank Okita for remembering you, especially when your real Sender forgot!" Heisuke's sly glace slid over to a very uncomfortable looking Shinpachi.

Tetsu's eyebrow knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Okita didn't get Ichimura the scarf." Susumu stated coldly.

"Oh?" Heisuke's ears perked taking notice of the spy for the first time since they came over to play.

"Maybe Tatsu got it then." Shinpachi guessed. It wasn't all that wild of an idea, Tatsu was rather protective of his brother, and he would have gotten Tetsu something like a scarf out of paranoia that his little brother might catch a cold in this weather.

"It wasn't him either." Susumu told them again, "He went out and bought an abacus for the occasion."

The silence among the trio was perfect. Susumu took the short moment and reveled in it knowing that there wouldn't be many of these. If only he could get them to do this more often.

"I'm not sure which to be more disturbed by." Heisuke stated, "The fact that you spy on your own team or the fact that Tatsu actually thought he could educate Sano."

"I'm not all that surprised actually," Shinpachi muttered placing his small hand on his forehead, "after all only Tatsu could think that an abacus could pass as a Winter Solstice present."

"I know he's a cheep skate," Sanosuke complained taking out his gift from his gi and shaking it, "but he could at least got something that could play more than one tune!"

"For the last time, it's not an…" Shinpachi sighed, "Never mind." It wasn't like Sanosuke would ever use it for it's real purpose, might as well let him have some fun with it. Heisuke patted his shorter friend on the head understanding his grief.

"Well either way," Heisuke started turning his attention back to their puppy, "we at least know that your Sender has no fashion sense at all." He laughed.

"Man you could probably wrap this thing around your entire head if you wanted to!" Shinpachi said noting how the ends of the scarf went down past Tetsu's knees.

"If he did that he'd look like a gakidou!" Sanosuke bellowed. "We could sick him on some of the recruits!"

Heisuke snickered, "They'd run screaming." He preened.

"Guess someone forgot just how tiny you are." Shinpachi laughed patting Tetsu on the head.

"I am not tiny!" Tetsu fumed swatting the older man's hand away. "Even if it is too big I'll grow into it!"

"Yeah right." Hiding a smile behind his hand Heisuke snickered. "Five hundred yen says you never make it past five feet."

The trio began laughing amongst themselves placing bets. Their gaiety began to draw in other curios Shinsengumi members. As the ruckus grew Tetsu himself got pushed further and further out of the circle. It wasn't hard at all from him to slip out onto the veranda without drawing attention to himself.

The cold air was bitingly chilly. Tetsunosuke drew his new scarf tighter around his neck and jaw. Closing his eyes his mind wondered back to the memories that had teased him before. They were so happy, so bright. Yet his hair stood on end as the visions became more distinct. There was a surpassed malice that lingered on the fringes of those memories.

"Ichimura." The sharp voice came from behind him.

Tetsunosuke's arm flinched and his head jerked to the side. He wasn't much surprised by the shinobi that stood with a blank expression on his face next to the closed door way.

"You're acting odd, Ichimura." Susumu told him. "Even for you."

A few quick strides put Susumu at the redhead's back. He placed one calloused hand on his friend's slight shoulder. "Do you know who gave you this gift Ichimura?" Susumu asked, "Is that why you're so attached to this dirty thing?"

Tetsu jerked his shoulder out of his friend's grip. "There's nothing wrong with this scarf!" He yelled at the older boy refusing to face him.

The tense muscles in the younger boy's shoulders and the shaking of his hands told Susumu that the redhead was trying desperately to hold something back. Susumu expected tears from the emotional boy, but the anger he heard hinted at possible violence. He readied himself for the inevitable out burst that Tetsu was so prone to making. It never came though.

"Tesunosuke! Tetsunosuke!" A kindly voice called out. It was Yamanami, at the other end of the veranda standing in a modestly colored kimono.

"You wanted to go to Shimabara didn't you Tetsunosuke?" Yamanami called out to him once more.

Whatever the small redhead was going to say to Susumu he swallowed it. He turned around with a smile on his face. "I'm coming!" He cast the shinobi an apologetic glance shuffling past him.

Yamanami had already left when Susumu turned after his friend. "Ichimura wait!" He caught his friends shoulder for just a moment, but the younger boy twisted his way out of the grip.

"Sorry." Tetsu called over his shoulder. "I promised Saya!" He took off without another word leaving Susumu alone on the veranda.

Susumu clenched his fist in slight frustration watching his friend disappear around the corner. He sighed. He would have to be patient for now.

Shaking his head Susumu turned to go back to his room. He glanced down at his open palm wondering if he should have let his friend go. What he saw perplexed him. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion murmuring to himself.

"Cat hair?"

--

Tetsu clambered into the palanquin following the nicer vice commander. He took his seat across from Yamanami rubbing his bear hands together trying to get rid of the cold.

The kind man smiled down at his companion. "That's a nice scarf you have there Tetsunosuke, is it from your Secret Sender?" His smile was genuine.

Tetsu nodded fidgeting a little at the natural kindness that the older man openly showed to everyone. "It's got a few stains…and it's a bit to big…but I like it a lot." He murmured into the white cloth.

Yamanami bobbed his head empathetically to Tetsu's words. Cupping his jaw in his hand Yamanami took a moment of thought before speaking. "Gifts of the heart are rarely a perfect fit." He told Tetsunosuke, but then a small smile lit up his features. "However that doesn't deter them from their value."

A smile crept its way onto Tetsu's lips as he buried his face in the warmth of the too-large sash. The rest of the way to Shimabara the two rode in thoughtful silence. Testu took these moments to think about the importance of Yamanami's words, and the possibilities that they implied.

--

Petite and wide-eyed Saya took the time to carefully pour the tea that had been boiling over the warm braziers. She accepted the message of a visitor with a smile, fully expecting. She placed a small plate of goodies onto her wooden tray and placed the clay cups gently next to them. She stood, platter in hand, when she heard the swish of the opening door. As she turned to greet her guest shock overcame her.

What she saw was a young boy dressed suavely in a black kimono and white hakama. The white sash that trailed behind him was in stark contrast to his ebony skin, but matching his silver locks. The features of his face were hidden from her.

Her hands shook with fear and something more. The dishes clattered to the floor, some shattering on impact. Food and steaming water spilled across the mats. She sank to her knees her tiny hands covering her silent mouth. Tears weld up in her eyes as she looked on at the figure that haunted her mind.

"Saya," His voice called to her poetically.

"Saya!" It called, this time in desperation.

He rushed up to her clasping his hand around her shoulders. "Please Saya, it's me!" One dark hand came up and pulled away the scarf that blocked his face from her. "It's Tetsu!"

Saya's eyes widened as the vision of a lost friend dissipated and reality shaped itself like a shield around her. Her hands went up shakily to trace the pale face before her. A sob choked its way out of her throat. She threw her arms around Tetsu's form holding him as tears streamed from her eyes.

"It's his…" Tetsu muttered "isn't it?"

Saya nodded her head burying her face into Tetsu's shoulder. Her finger traced down his back forming a question. _How?_ She asked him silently.

Tetsu slid his hands down Saya's shoulders drawing her out in front of him. "It was a gift." He tried to explain. "I don't know how, but…"

Saya nodded her head in understanding. Wiping the tears from her eyes she allowed Tetsu to go on.

"I know I told you we'd make our Winter Wish together Saya, but…" Tetsu turned his head to look out the barred windows that divided the moon. "Would it be alright if we made a different wish? For him?" Tetsu concluded his hand touching the scarf that hung loosely about his neck.

Saya nodded in agreement pushing her hair behind her ear. After clearing away the shattered dishes and the spilt drink and food they settled down onto the floor. She allowed Tetsu to rest his head upon her lap as they looked out at the moon together. Softly Tetsu chanted the old prayer desecrated for this special event. He whispered to the moon and the stars and to the spirit of winter their wish.

"Winter so pure and chill tonight, won't you grant me my wish this night? Please," he begged "bring our friend back to us, and let him know our thoughts towards him…."

--

Deep within the confines of an extravagantly build mansion a young man warmed his body by the burning charcoals of the brazier. Wrapped in black silk and fur he watched a small catlike child tend to his needs. He brushed back a strand of fine silver hair with long dark nails and let his eyes rest on the door to his right.

"That's enough Nazuki" the cat-boy's master told him. "You've done well tonight. Go be with your kin."

Once the boy disappeared behind the sliding paper doors Suzu let his head drop back against the hard bamboo wall. Tonight he did not have his master's lacquered skull with him. He felt too ashamed for what he had done in a moment of weakness to look upon the deceased. A gift to the enemy his mind spat at him. Such a horrible thing to do, but as he thought on his choice of presents he felt the bitter irony of it all.

_When I was alone in the world sensei, you came and gave me warmth._ The memory lingered on Suzu's mind constantly_. You wrapped a scarf around my neck and gave me a place in the world. Your servant, your devoted page, I would have done anything and everything for you happiness. _

A chill slipped over his body as the seasons of his life changed in his mind. _Then you were taken from me. Your warmth and sturdy support stolen and all I had of you was the gift you left me with. The last warmth I could hang on to from you. Suzu let out a sigh. He stole that warmth from me…and now…._

"I have given that last warmth away to him." A bitter and sinister smile spread across Suzu's face.

_He can keep it._ Suzu decided. Let him know the fullness of what he had stolen from him. Let him know just how hard it would hit him when all the warmth he had ever known was ripped away from him.

_Let him know that I will personally tear his world apart. _

Suzu's eyes turned to the moon, as pale and pure as his master's face once was. The things he would have given to see that face alive and moving once more, but they would never be enough. Heaven must have been laughing at his pettiness, greedily thankful for the gift of his sensei's presence.

"Enjoy the peace while you may dear Tetsu," Suzu purred pressing a small cup of sake to his lips, "and know that your winter's wish will never come to be."

* * *

Mahono: Wow I've been out for a while huh? Well sorry that my comeback is an Oneshot. (I'm working on the rest of the LKT series really!) I hope you guys enjoyed this one, it was supposed to be posted during December but...yeah. Actually this story was supposed to be a lot different, but it kind of mutated. Anyways, please review it really does help me to get off my butt and write more! (It's only thanks to tenkage onna's persistencethat I actually put this one up! Thanks tenkage!) Remember criticism is welcome! R&R 


End file.
